


just wanna be good for you

by domharry1994



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction
Genre: Anal Sex, Fingering, Incest, M/M, Older Louis, UNCLE - Freeform, Uncle-Nephew Relationship, Underage - Freeform, Younger Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 06:06:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7746049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/domharry1994/pseuds/domharry1994
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harrys hard and his uncle helps him out</p>
            </blockquote>





	just wanna be good for you

**Author's Note:**

> if ya don't like this fuck off. Kudos and comment, also accepting prompts

Harry emitted a loud cry from his bedroom as his penis started feeling funny, his uncle Louis who was asleep next to him, (he was Harrys daddy's brother and there wasn't a guest room so he volunteered to sleep with harry) tried to shush him, Harrys cries evened out as his uncle held him to his chest. Louis's eyes nearly busted out of his face as he felt his nephew grind his hard cock against his leg.

"Louis," he moaned, clamping his legs around Louis's waist as he rutted against his leg, his soft curls sticking to his sweaty forehead. The moonlight shone through the window and gave Louis the perfect view of his underage nephew getting off on his leg. Disgustingly enough, Louis could feel himself getting hard. 

Harry looked up at Louis and whimpered, "Louis, can we have sex?" Louis nearly sputtered, but he wasn't as opposed to it as he should be. Louis bit his lip as he let his hand creep under the covers and towards the band of Harrys boxer, he softly palmed Harrys cock and watched lustfully as Harry closed his eyes in pleasure.

"I would love to have sex with you, darling." Louis said before he sat up and stood off the bed, harry huffing. Louis quickly took off all his clothing and Harry caught on and did as well. Louis's head threw back in a moan as he took in his cute little nephew sitting naked on his bed, throbbing cock in his hands waiting for his uncle to fuck him. He looked up at Louis with wide eyes and laid down on the bed and opened his legs. Louis cocked his head, wondering how he knew that position. 

Louis reached into his duffle bag beside the bed and pulled a bottle of lube and a condom, he slicked up his pointer fi her and teasingly brushed it against Harrys tight hole. Harry clenched up, "Oh my God,  what is that wonderful feeling?"

Louis chuckled, "That's pleasure, baby. You'll be feeling a lot of it tonight." He said before easing his first finger in, Harrys eyes squeezing in discomfort. Louis scissor that finger before putting in a second, than a third, than a fourth and than he declared Harry ready for his cock. 

He ducked down and open mouth kissed Harry,  his cock twitching in interest when Harry experimently put his hot tongue in Louis's mouth. Louis slowly pushed his penis in while they kissed, the kiss getting more intense and urgent when Louis was in balls deep. Louis started to slowly thrust, he pulled out of the kiss when Harry started to moan uncontrollably. He thanked God his dad was a heavy sleeper. 

"Keep-p going fast, I feel so good." Harry almost screamed, Louis grabbed Harry by the shoulders and thrusted harder, hitting Harry's prostate dead on.

Harry gasped as his orgasm took over him, "louis!" He yelled as his penis squirted between them, Louis coming as well. 

"Don't tell your dad."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed that, kudos and comment ♡


End file.
